


Marry Me Stiles

by Adaline_Stilinski



Series: My Soulmate-My Mate [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning, Wedding at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaline_Stilinski/pseuds/Adaline_Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the I'm Torn Do I Stay Do I Go Story <br/>Derek and Stiles wedding in 24 hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Planning

"Marry me" Derek blurted out before i could say anything else he moved letting go reaching his jeans and pulling out a white velvet box "From the moment i met you i knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and at first i didn't know you were my mate because i didn't know anything about it until i read one of my mums books and she explained it and everything she said and write down was you but that didn't matter because i already had love you before I knew any of that. Sometimes i love and hate you sometimes i wish i could rip your throat out-"  
"With your teeth" I whispered  
"With my teeth. You were there for me when i decided to re build the house and the first day i set foot in it once it was finished. When I’m driving places and those stupid one direction songs come on the radio my head tells me turn them off but my heart tells me no because they remind me of you or when i see parents with their kids I know that's it's you i want to have babies with to see little you or a little me running around the house. I want to come home from work and see you my husband playing around with our children. I want to marry you Stiles i want you to be my husband. So this is me asking you. Will you marry me?"  
"Hell yes!" I sat up holding my hand out

“Really” he pulled out the ring slipping it on my finger

“No take backs” I laughed ‘Once you go Stiles you can never go back”  
“Shut up Stiles” I smiled

“You know I never thought you or I would be the marrying type I kind of just thought that you and I would just be together for ever in our family home looking after our pups cubs”

“Well never did I my past didn’t really give me much in the way of the future but you changed that you made be a better person in all the ways that matter” I smiled grabbing his face pulling it closer to mine

“I love you and I want to marry you right now but we can’t without our family so what do you say about calling everyone that matters tomorrow call Deaton and get him to marry us and we get married tomorrow under the stars and the moon where we both are happy. I’ve ‘waited to damn long to marry you”

“I say you’re a dork but I love you for it let’s get married”

“Yes” I jumped up throwing myself over him kissing his face and chest any place I could reach.

I stopped when I felt Derek tense “What?”

“You’re dad and Melissa are home” Okay

“Come on get dressed lets tell our parents the good news and then go see our other parents to tell them how happy we are”

“I think I would like that” he kissed my lips with so much love I felt my body turn to jelly

Damn you Derek soon to be my husband Hale I wonder if I’ll take his name or he will take mine maybe will take both Derek Stilinski-Hale Stiles Stilinski-Hale

“I think I like that?”

“Like what?” Derek asked frowning at me as he put on his jeans

‘Stiles and Derek Stilinski-Hale. What do you think?” Derek laughed laying his hands on the bed leaning over and kissing my lips again and pulling me out of the bed throwing my clothes at me

“I think your dads going to have a heart attack if you don’t tell him that we are up here he sounds mad that you’re not answering him”

“Don’t dodge my question Stilinski-Hale”

“I love it now come on before your dad shots me when he realises we just had sex and you aren’t fully recovered yet”

“I’m perfectly fine he worries too much”

“He’s your dad he’s aloud to now come on” I grabbed is hand as he half dragged me out the door

“Stiles where are you”

“I’m up here dad” I see him and Melissa look up at me then at Derek then at out joined hands.

“You scared the shit out of me next time answer the first time I call you”

“Sorry dad we were talking”

“What’s going on son?”  I smiled pulling Derek down the stairs with me a tripped slightly and Derek court me wrapping his arms around my waist before I fell face first down the stairs”

“Thanks” I whispered

“No problem Stilinski-Hale” He whispered in my ear

“Al right you to spill it what’s going on have you both figured out your shit… finally”

“Where getting married” I blurted out before Derek could even let me go after helping me up right”

“Okay” Dad looked at us shocked and Melissa just smiled

“Well it took you long enough to ask him?” Dad said smiling

Melissa came forward pulling us both into a hug

“Wait what?” I was confused ‘took you long enough’ “What do you  mean?”

“Derek asked if he could marry you before you went to college about the same time he asked if it was okay to ask you to move in with him” I turned glaring at Derek

“What the hell took you so long?”

“I was going to ask when you graduated and then everything happened then you left and I just thought it would never happen and today I just decided I wasn’t going to wait anymore without asking you to be my husband”

“Awwww” Melissa smiled “now I get to plan a wedding so what date do we have in mind” she grabbed my hand pulling me to the kitchen dad and Derek following behind us

“About that… it’s tomorrow”

“What” She half screamed “there’s not enough time to have a cake to find someone to marry you best men, food, place”

“Well we are going to get married in the back yard of our house, Scot will be my best man I’ll leave Derek to fig-“

“Cora will be my best woman” I smiled nodding

“Were going to ask Deaton to be the officiate. As for the food I’m going with Derek and where going to go shopping and I’ll spend the night cooking for everyone”

“What about your vowels?”

“Will figure out we don’t want to wait to get married we’ve waited too long”

“Okay then what about rings?” I froze looking at Derek

“Rings”

“That one on your finger is as far as I thought a head”

“Let me deal with it” Dad spoke up “Just give me your ring sizes” I spun around looking at him

“Really?”

“Yeah I’ve got it covered” I smiled turning to Derek

“Come on let’s go home future husband and make some calls and get to the cooking done”

 


	2. I May Not live Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With there wedding only 18 hours away Stiles has some new he has to tell Derek.   
> Will the Wedding still happen our will they split up for good

“Come on let’s go home future husband and make some calls and get to the cooking done” I wrote down the size of our fingers and gave them to dad thanking him again for helping.

Once I grabbed some clothes and my keys to the jeep.

I started to drive back to our home and went over some ideas with Derek I wasn’t sure if he was just saying yes to every idea I had because he like it our he was just trying to make me happy. Will talk about it later

We came to the end of the drive way I seen the pup standing there like they knew we were coming

“Did you text them?”

“Not since I told them not to come to yours tonight they could have felt us coming”

I stopped getting out of the car much to Derek’s chagrin

“Are you home for good or are you just coming to pick up your things because I don’t know if I can handle you leaving again” Isaac spoke up before I could ask any of them what they are doing

“No I’m not leaving Pup I promise. Actually” I turned back to Derek “Were getting married tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys could maybe help us get ready?”

“What?” Erica looked shocked

I gasped as I felt arms wrap around my waist lifting me I smiled when Isaac started to rub his face against

“Mum and Dad finally getting married. Took you long enough” He mumbled into my neck

“Why does e very keep saying that” I sighed as he put me down I looked back over to Erica an Boyd  “Just going to stand there or are you going to say something besides What?”

 “Sorry. Who’s going to be your best woman” I snorted

“All right listen good pups I may be okay with you guys calling me mum but I will not be referred to us a woman”

“Sorry mum”

“My best MAN is Scott. If it wasn’t for the fact that it’s the pack and a few other people I’m sure one of us would have picked you guys to be a part of our team of best men/woman but we do need someone sitting in the seats”

“Okay what do you  need us to do?”

“Glad you asked I need you guys to go to Melissa’s house my dad’s house and grab the outdoor Christmas light I want you to set them up in the back yard going from tree to tree. Since were going to have a night wedding I – sorry we want is to make it look like a sea of stars once we can touch” I looked at Derek “you like that idea right?”

“Yeah I do” I smiled stepping back so that my back was against his chest.

“Anything else” I shook my head

“That should keep you guys busy for a while call me if you need anything. Oh you will have to go to my dad’s first Melissa is there so you will have to get the keys of her”

“Yes sir” all 3 left and I turned back to Derek sagging into his arms

I hadn’t really done anything and I was tired

“Your over doing it aren’t you?” He whispered against my head

“No-“

“We should have just put it of for another week it’s to soon after everything happened to be doing this your still tired after saving my life”

“I’m not I promise I’m fine we just may need to take a nap for a little while then start the cooking a little later”

“So you are tired. Stiles stop lying to me” I heard the anger and the pain and the worry in his voice

“Okay I’m a little tired but it’s not that bad I just haven’t been sleeping well for the last few months I’ve missed you, I’ve missed falling asleep in your arms I can’t sleep very well and when I do finally get some sleep it’s because my body has given out and it can’t tale not sleeping any more it needs it. So yeah I’m tired but I’m not sorry I’ve missed this I’ve missed you and I excited to get married”

“Stiles there won’t be a wedding if you’re not even there because you have drained yourself dry of any kind of energy”

“I’m about to drain some more”

“Why what are you doing. NO” HE growled

“Yes but it’s simple and easy I promise” I winked at him stepping away

“Stiles don’t please don’t”

“Sorry already did it” he looked around confused “Check the fridge and oven sourwolf” I felt the rumble in Derek’s chest as he let me go and went to the kitchen

I felt my body lighten like a feather I started to feel tired

“Will cook the cake tomorrow” I whispered because that was all the energy I had left in me

I felt myself go weak and my body start to fall towards the ground

“Stiles? Babe you oka- Stiles” he ran over catching me “I told you not to do it”

“I’m okay. In my bag there’s a special tea from Deaton it helps give my energy back can you go get it please. I’m fine I just tripped over my own shoe you know how much of a spaz I am I promise I’m okay” He growled but sat me down at the bottom  of the stairs

“I swear to all Alpha’s if you aren’t I’m going to rip you throat out with my t-“

“Teeth I now just go get the tea” As he turned around I moved as quickly as I could up the stairs to our bedroom

“Our Bedroom”

Its good to be home

Luckily our room was right by the stairs so I just crawled in straight to the bed getting in

“STILES?”

“Upstairs in bed why don’t you come join me I miss my favourite pillow” I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs

“If I wasn’t marrying you tomorrow I would”

“Rip my throat out with your teeth I know”

“No I would tie you to this bed and tire you out completely but big day tomorrow. I’m getting married to this spaz that doesn’t listen when I tell him things you may have heard of him his names Hieronim Stilinski” I gasped turning to face him

“How did you-?” He smiled wiping away the tear running down my face

No one calls me that I never like anyone saying it after mum died they could never say it right so I stuck with Stiles

“I don’t want you to cry Stiles.” I smiled as he pulled me close against his chest “I spent a lot of time with your dad while you were gone he told me stories about when you were a kid and how your mum was Polish and some stories she would tell him about her Polish roots. He slipped one day that your real name was Hieronim and he told me how to spell it because you need to be able to spell it to say it. It took me awhile to get it”

“Thank you” I whispered “I miss hearing her say it you saying it reminds me of her”

“I don’t want to upset you Stiles I just wanted you to know that I knew “

“Thank you Derek”

“Anything for you” I smiled as my eyes closed and I fell asleep

##Wedding Day##

As the world of my dreams came to an end and the world of the leaving I felt warm and content I smiled when I felt Derek’s arms around me. I turned my head to the left seeing that it was 4 in the morning

God it’s too early

I can’t stay here I need my Adderall to sit here and snuggle or sex but I don’t think he would be up for that right now.

I slowly slipped out freezing when he moved with grabby hands trying to re grab me I quickly handed him my pillow. He quickly grabbed it pulling it closer pushing his nose against it.

“I love you” I whispered and moved quietly out the door I moved down stairs heading to the kitchen making myself a tea out of the stuff Deaton gave me and went in to the study smiling at the piano there I forget when Derek had rebuilt the house he had put back the piano because him mum would play it all the time and teach him it was like his anchor when he was a kid

I sat down at the piano smiling remembering when mum use to do the same our tried to I could never really sit still long enough.

After mum died I started to take lessons just so that I could play and remember her while I did.

I slowly started to play thinking about a song I had heard recently on one of the shows I had started to watch while I was away

_Day after day, I will walk and I will play  
But the day after today, I will stop and I will start  
  
I've given you a decision to make  
Things to lose, things to take  
Just as she's about ready to cut it up  
She says, "Wait a minute, honey, I'ma add it up!"  
Add it up! Add it up!  
Wait a minute honey I'ma add it up  
  
Day after day, I get angry and I will say  
That the day is in my sight  
When I'll take a bow and say goodnight  
  
Oh, mama mama mama-mo-ma-mum  
Take a look now at what your boy has done  
He's walking around like he's number one  
Went downtown and you got him a gun  
  
So don't you shoot that thing at me  
Don't you shoot that thing at me  
You know that you got my sympathy   
But don't you shoot that thing at me   
  
Day after day, I get angry and I will say  
That the day is in my sight  
When I'll take a bow and say goodnight  
Add it up, add it up  
Wait a_ _minute honey I'ma add it up_

I jumped hearing clapping behind me I smiled when I see it was Derek

“I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking did I wake you” I quickly put the lid down jumping up moving over to him “I’m sorry”

“No it’s okay I actually liked it I didn’t know you could play”

“Mum” Was all I had to say he understood “ I was thinking” I moved wrapping my arms around his waist laying my chin on his chest

“Did it hurt” I scrunched my nose up biting his nipple that was right next to my face “Owe” he pulled back rubbing his chest “Sorry”

“No it didn’t hurt but I was thinking that maybe we would go see your family and my mum today tell them about the wedding”

“Maybe you should just go I don’t think –“

“I know it’s still hard for you” I felt Derek tried to pull away but I held tighter “But you have to move on Derek you can’t let what ‘She’ did to your family stop you from going to visit them. They wouldn’t blame you for what happened you fell in love she tricked you and yeah it hurt you in way that I can’t understand but with what I remember on Talia she would have slapped you so hard for not visiting your family more often”

“How do you know about my mum how do you know her?”

“My mum was your mums piano teacher it’s how she taught you to play it’s how she became her own anchor”

“I didn’t know”

“I didn’t realise it was her till I found a book she kept of the people she taught Talia was mums favourite she would put little notes down next to the name like I diary a lot of it said things like ‘Didn’t teach Talia anything today we just sat out back have endless cups of coffee and cake’ there’s one where I guess your mum figured she was sick and offered her the bite” Derek froze eyes wide

“She… she did?”

“Yeah but mum knew as the Spark it wouldn’t work”

“But. If she was a spark why didn’t she heal herself”

“I’ve been reading some book about sparks” I grabbed his hand pulling him to sit down on the spare chair I sat on the table in front of him

“What’s going on Stiles I’m getting worried here”

“There are down sides to being a Spark my life is one of them”

“What?” I see his eyes turn Red for a second then fade back

“Mum never used her powers which in crazy terms sent her crazy she pushed her power away so that dad and I could have a normal life she eventually just forgot she had it. They call it Frontotemporal Dementia it’s like a shrinking of your brain which leads to Dementia and… death. At least that’s what the hospitals think it is. To a spark it’s our spark with in us fighting against the fact that we haven’t used it so it tried to take our energy from our bodies to live. It starts with our brain killing it slowly and when it can’t take anymore it drains whatever it can find eventually killing you”

“So use yours” Derek Growled out

“I will because I want to be present in our life to have a family but over use of my power can also take days even years of my life I could be 30 and as healthy as a wolf but I could die at any moment.”

“Why are you telling me these Stiles it’s like you’re trying to convince me of something?”

“I’m telling you now because I want you to know what could happen to me and I want you to know so you can decided for yourself if you still want to marry me” Derek jumped up making me flinch back as the chair went flying back crashing into the wall

“WHAT THE HELL STILES. Why would you think that” His eyes were Red now and I could see how claws digging into his hands

“I’m not going to be around for as long as you Derek I don’t want you to marry and have your heart broken because I don’t make it to be old with you while we watch our cubs running around in our yard with their family’s and cubs-“

“Shut up Stiles”

“Derek”

“I said SHUT UP” he growled out with a raw

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me... but please tell me what you think   
> Oh the songs Shawn Mendes Add it up. It's from the show the 100 my dad was watching it and when i went to see him i got into it.


	3. I Need You So Let's Get Married

“I’m not going to be around for as long as you Derek I don’t want you to marry and have your heart broken because I don’t make it to be old with you while we watch our cubs running around in our yard with their families and cubs-“

“Shut up Stiles”

“Derek”

“I said SHUT UP” he growled out with a raw

“Derek” I stood up so that I was somewhere on the same level as him. I knew he would never hurt me

“Stop talking about dying” His eyes turned back into those Blue green ones I love

“Okay but you need to know what you are getting into”

“No. I don’t. The idea that you will die one is something I know and when that day comes I will die too. My wolf is crying out in pain right now . I can’t stay here right now” I looked down as his hand lifted to my face but pulled back when he seen his claws will still out “I have to go”

“Wait Derek” I moved to grab his hand but he pushed back to shake me of I was already unbalanced and that made it worse as he pushed forward with his hand I stumbled back landing on the table I heard before I felt the table brake and I went crashing down with it. I quickly brought up my body shield making sure I didn’t get badly hurt or at least stabbed by shards of glass

“Stiles?” Derek sounded scared and worried

“I’m fine. You can go I know you want to so just go”

“I’m so sorry” I see the tears roll down his face as he walked out the door I heard the front door slam

“Shit” I groaned standing up and heading towards to laundry grabbing a dust pan and broom to clean up the glass,

Once it was all cleaned up I moved to the front door as I heard a car coming up the drive I looked out seeing Cora with the Beta’s

“Shit” I opened the door smiling at them

“Stile’s your awake did you see the back yard?”

“No sorry I haven’t been out the back to look yet”

“Where is Derek gone and why is he upset?”  
“What how did you-“

“We can smell his sadness and anger from his scent”

“We got into a fight it’s nothing to worry your pretty little wolfie heads about” I smiled as Isaac came up the stairs scent marking me “Just do me a favour I’ll send you guys our suite sizes can you go pick one up for us a normal one not anything over fancy it’s not a fancy wedding I just want the paints and the shirt we don’t need a jacket”

“Okay we can do that but if we do you to better be getting married and we didn’t spend all night last night putting up those lights for nothing”

“I know” I whispered

I rubbed Isaac’s head and went back inside heading up to the stairs finding our sites from Scott and Kira’s wedding I sent the sizes to Cora and called Scott

“Stiles man what’s up?”

“I got a question to ask you” I looked down seeing Derek’s Henley on the ground I picked it up and slid down the wall holding it against my chest smelling his scent

“Fire away”

“Derek and I are getting married today I was wondering if you would be my best man”

“Really man finally took you guys long enough why so soon you pregnant” I laughed smiling

“Yea man I’m pregnant so it’s a shot gun wedding”

“Wait you’re not serious are you can that actually happen?”

“No I’m not pregnant Scott and I don’t know if can happen with being a spark I highly doubt it”

“Okay cause that Idea isn’t totally freaking me out. Yeah I’ll be your best man who’s Derek picking as his best man”

“Cora. Speaking of I need to call Deaton so I’ll speak to you later wedding starts t 8 so be here at least 6 for dinner then the wedding”

“Okay see you then man congratulations by the way” I smiled

“Thank you man” I hung up going to my contact calling Deaton

“Stiles how are you?” He answered on the first ring “Drinking that tea I hope” I cringed thinking that my tea was sitting at the piano

“Trying to. I was wondering if you had any plans tonight say around 6?”

“No, no plans tonight my last client comes in at 3 then I’m shutting up shop for the night. Was there something you needed?”

“I was wondering if you would marry Derek and I tonight”

“Took you guys long enough”

“I’m getting sick of people saying that”

“You know it’s true that’s why?”

“Shut up and answer the question Doc”

“Of course I’ll marry you guys Stiles just as long as you keep drinking that tea and try not to over use that spark of yours”

“I’ll do my best” I smiled hanging up

“God I can’t let Derek and I end like this” I jumped up running as quickly as my tired body would let me run down the stairs making a tea with the stuff Deaton gave me and moved outside. I went out front and closed my eyes

“Derek” I blew air out pushing his name into the earth “DEREK” I did it again.

I gasped as I felt it my breath stop just inside the trees

“I know your there. I’m sorry about what I said I just wanted you to know all the facts before we got married. I didn’t want to hurt you you’ve lost so much in your life I don’t want you to lose me and I don’t want to lose you because of this. I love you Derek and I need you.” I felt my voice crack as I said I need you

“I need you to” I stepped down the stairs as he stepped out the woods “I love you and I just want to marry you I don’t want to think about would could happen I’ll- we will deal with that when it happens, for better or worse”

“Through richer or poorer”

“Hey” He smiled stepped up so he was standing in front of me “Save that for tonight when we get married”

“You still want to marry me even though we got into a fight”

“I will fight with you every day if it means that I can spend every day with you”

###Later That Night###

“We are all gathered here today because together we are the most important people in Stiles and Derek’s lives. Unfortunately there are some people that could not be here today the Hale family and Stiles mum passed away tragically but we all know that they are here with us in our hearts” I smiled squeezing Derek’s hand when I felt his tighten.

“Some of you don’t know this I don’t think Derek or Stiles even remember the first time they met”

“Oh no I remember it was when he was in the back seat of my dad’s squad car Scott and I had just got him arrested for murder” I heard everone laugh making me smile

“No actually it was when you were both younger Derek and Talia were in the clinic asking about why Derek wasn’t changing back to human when Stiles and his mum came in because Stiles wanted a puppy. Funny thing was Derek still hadn’t changed back and Stiles looked at him and said-“

Derek cut him off “I want him he’s perfect I want him he has pretty eyes” I smiled

“I was in love with you then told you I’ve loved you forever”

“You do remember”

“I remember it now I had forgotten about it”

“Your mums looked at me and said ‘there getting married someday ‘ Now today is that day your mums knew right from the start  that you were both meant to be together I can honestly say I think they would approve of this of you both being happy together”

I smiled as I felt Derek’s fingers against my cheek wiping away the tear running down my face

“Derek and Stiles have their own vows Stiles you can go first”

“Okay well I Stiles take you Derek to be my husband knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my true love my soulmate. I promise to be there when you get hurt to heal you. To use you as my pillow even though my pillow is perfectly fine. To stick my cold feet against your legs and chase your leg when you move it away because my feet are too cold” Everyone laughed “To make a mess in the house when the pack is over and leave it for you to clean up” More laughs “To leave my towels in the bathroom after I shower… or we shower together” I winked smiling he laughed shaking his head “I love you” I just stood there looking at him

“Is that it?” Deaton asked

I nodded not taking my eyes of Derek

“You’re up then Derek”

“I have to follow that” I smiled as he winked back at me “I’m not good at this. Everything I have ever wanted even when I didn’t know what I wanted I realised it’s you your what I want and what I need. Not a day goes by that I don’t try to listen out for your heart beat because when it’s hard and I feel horrible your there. I can’t wait to call you my husband and wake up every morning next to you and have little pup and grab your butt when were old and watching our pups, pups running around. I love you Stiles Stilinski-Hale”

“That was great do we have rings” I frowned looking at my dad

He stood up with his hand stretched out open

“The rings from when your mum and I got married we had our initials engraved on the inside and last night I got both of your initials on the inside of each other’s ring” I smiled seeing mums ring in Derek’s hand and Dad’s in mine

“Derek do you take Stiles to be your husband?”

“I do” He pushed the ring on my finger

“And stiles do you take Derek to be your husband?”

“Hell Yeah” everyone laughed

“Then by the power invested in me I no pronounce you Husband and Husband you may now kiss your husband” Everyone stood up clapping I jumped up wrapping my legs around Derek’s waist

“Hi husband”

“Hi St-“ I glared “Husband” I lent in kissing him with all the passion I had.

God I love this man.

I smiled as I heard Kira start to sing

“Still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side”


End file.
